User talk:Ferretfang
--LordTBT Talk! 03:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hey... Welcome to Redwall wiki Ferretfang if you have and questions as me or other users like:Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, and Dannflow Talk! Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1 and 2 Again welcome to Redwall wiki,--Aida Otterock Talk! 03:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Repeated Lol, you repeated yourself three times Aida, remember read my template and edit it so it fits you when you are welcoming. Hey mate, I'm Zaran and it looks like I'm third, if you got any questions or that general riffraff, ask the aforementioned users or me Zaran Rhulain Talk! 04:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Ahoy! Hello Ferret Fang! Im Sambrook the otter Talk! 01:34, 21 November 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! Thanks a million, it would have taken me seasons to get it right without this. 03:14, 21 November 2008 (UTC) With... Lenora Longtail. Were you referring to Zaran's statement? Or were you talking about something in my story? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:37, 23 November 2008 (UTC) He was referring to your story and why not have uneccsary killings? We here at redwall wikia love all the blood and gore of the stories, makes it more.....colorful....lol Zaran Rhulain Talk! 01:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Well... not exactly "he" but I get the idea. How about some courageous villains then? or is the cowardly villain all that ever makes it past section two anymore? ferretfang Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 04:25, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Um...Clarify please. To what are you referring? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 04:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) As in for the fictions or the books in general. If blood and gore is liked here at the wikia we could at leat have some "good" badguys that survive for the majority of the story. ferretfang Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 03:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC) read my story then, my bad guy won't die until the very end. PROMOTION of The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey xDD no offense Zaran Rhulain Talk! 14:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) none taken ferretfang Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 21:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC)